


For Auld Lang Syne: being another conversation between Bobby Singer, mechanic, and Rupert Giles, Watcher

by Malkin Grey (malkingrey)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingrey/pseuds/Malkin%20Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble in dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Auld Lang Syne: being another conversation between Bobby Singer, mechanic, and Rupert Giles, Watcher

"Giles? Bobby Singer."

"Singer? Ah. Frutiger's _Libellus_ and a great deal of whiskey. _That_ Bobby Singer."

"You know another one? Because I've got a fugitive sorcerer passed out on my couch who says that _he_ knows _you_."

"Oh dear Lord. Whatever you do, don't trust him. He has no scruples, and he commands a great deal of power."

"Not right now he doesn't. He lying when he said that he was a friend of yours?"

"Not . . . precisely."

"Your call, then. Do I help him out or turn him in?"

"He gave you my name. When he's rested, let him go."


End file.
